KAGOMESITA Y EL PERRO FEROZ
by ANIAHATORI
Summary: Esta es una historia pequeñita la cual fue hecha para decearles a todos felices fiestas navideñas.


**Historia de regalo…**

**Los personajes no son mios sino, de RUMIKO.**

**Kagomesita roja y el perro feroz.**

**En la epoca actual, en la ciudad de Japón, una chica con hermoso cabello negro y unos ojos achocolatados, se desvivia ayudando a su madre a preparar unos ricos pastelillo, para celebrar su decimo octavo cumpleaños; que quería festejar con todos sus amigos de la epoca antigua, en el tiempo de las guerras civiles, Sango, Chipo, el monje Miroku y hasta Kirara, esperaban inquietos el retorno de Inuyasha y de Kagome los cuales, habían prometido llegar ese mismo día con una sorpresa….**

**La sorpresa no era otra que los ricos pastelillos hechos por su madre.**

**-perfecto Inuyasha… ya esta todo listo, solo es cosa de que me ayudes a pasar la maleta y yo me encargo de los pastelillos… indicaba Kagome llena de entusiasmo.**

**-haa… ¿por que no me das todo y lo pasó de una vez?… dijo el malumorádo chico, como era su costumbre.**

**- no me refutes Inuyasha, los pasteles se deben de cuidar, sino se aplastan muy facilmente… dijo Kagome iniciando el viaje hacia el pozo.**

**Así que cuando Inuyasha y Kagome atravesaron el tiempo y salieron del pozo, todos los que estaban esperando, muy gustosos ayudarón a sus amigos a sacar las cosas.**

**Todos comenzaron a ayudar para preparar las cosas y festejar el cumpleaños de la chica… gorritos y hasta cerpentinas junto con confeti lanzaron y ajitarón, para homenajearla.**

**Cabe aclarar, que ya han transcurrido más de tres años, desde la muerte de Naraku, y que todos siguieron con sus vidas normales, Miroku y Sango se casarón y acogieron a Chippo, junto con Kohaku quien ahora era solo un humano normal, desde que Sesshoumarou lo librara de las garras de la muerte.**

**Inuyasha y Kikiou se convirtieron en pareja, y no solicitaron nada a la perla de Shicon, así que Kagome cuidaba de ella desde su epoca y solo la usaba para deslizarse a traves del pozo a visitar a sus queridos amigos.**

**Ayame y Kouga también contrageron nupcias y ya tenian decendencía (hijos o en su caso… crías).**

**Kagome regreso a su epoca, una vez que comprendió que todo había quedado tranquilo por ahí. Acabo la secundaría y continuó con sus estudios… le fascinaba la historia, pero prefirió las ciencias naturales, tal ves tomaría la carrera de medicina o a lo mejor la de farmacología no lo tenía concluido, pero aun todavía le quedaba un mes para decidirse, ya que el examen de admición para la universidad, era para dentro de un mes…... y por ahora no pretendía ocuparse de eso.**

**De regreso en la reunión:**

**Hubo comida y también refrescos, pero cuando llego la hora de partir el pastel llego el chico de la coleta junto con su familia.... (claro que sin su esposa)**

**-hola Kagome como has estado… dijo el chico como era su costumbre, tomandole la mano y besandosela.**

**-¡hola Koga!... ¿comó estan?... no quieren quedarse a compartir con nosotros la tarta de chocolate… pregunto alegre Kagome.**

**-claro que si señorita Kagome es un honor para nosotros que usted nos invite dijeron hintaro y Kinta…quienes ayudaban a cargar a las crias de Koga y Ayame y viendo con ojitos de perrito a su amo Koga…. le rrogarón que permanecierán ahí.**

**-bueno pero no nos quedaremos muchotiempo, ya que no le avisamos a Ayame a donde nos fuimos... dijo el cuando Inuyasha ya se aproximaba para saludarlo.**

**Asi pues ya estaban todos listos para partir el pastel y todos juntos, a un coro, le cantaron feliz cumpleaños a la chica de cabellos negros.**

**Feliz ella apago las velas y entre musica (de su aipot) y risas partio la tarta de chocolate.**

**Pero se dio cuanta de que no etaba con ellos Kaede y ella quiso compartir un pedacito con ella…**

**Asi que repartió a todos un pedazo y guardo uno bastante grande para ella.**

**Inuyasha estaba absorto en una discusión entre Miroku y Koga.**

**Hintaro y kinda estaban discutiendo con Sango y Kikiou de haber visto a Kohaku con una chica muy bonita por algun lugar, e indagaban si era su novia o que…**

**Y Kirara jugaba con Chippo y Kohaku.**

**Entonces a Kagome se le hiso perfecta la ocación, para marcharse a darle el trozo de pastel ha Kaede.**

**Y en su mochila, guardo el pastel y otras cosas que había llevado para la reunión.**

**Tomo su abrigo y se lo puso, salío sin decir nada… y por lo visto nadie se percato de ello.**

**En tonces se adentro en el bosque rumbo a la casa de Kaede… lo que Kagome no sabía, era que el río se había desbordado y ahora tenía que dar un rodeo muy largo para poder atravesar al otro lado.**

**Y asi lo hizo… pero se desorientó, lo que provoco que se desencaminara.**

**Y tomo un rumbo que jamás había tomado… se fue para el oeste sin saberlo.**

**Cuando llegó a un acantilado despues de mucho caminar se asusto, pues ya se estaba oscureciendo el día y realmente no sabía donde estaba.**

**Así que se propuso regresar por donde había venido, pero se encontró con un personaje que no esperaba.**

…**. Huuummm…. Solo dijo al verla… desde su altura hasta donde ella estaba.**

**-sesshomarou… que bueno que te veo… oye podrías decirme como regreso a la aldea de kaeee…. La chica se quedo hablando sola pues el yukai se habia dado la vuelta y habia comenzado a caminar…**

**-oye mal educado, no es posible que no contestes cuando una dama te habla… dijo Kagome muy enfadada...**

**-….. , el ni siquiera se paro, ni volteo y ni mucho menos contesto.**

**Kagome corrío para alcanzarlo y cuando logró estar a la par de él, quiso esplicarle que se había perdido… pero él muy perro no se detuvo a escuchar.**

**Ya cansada decidió hacer algo que no estaba en sus planes…**

**Le mostro el pedazo de tarta de chocolate… y entonces el paró su andar.**

**Claro hay que recordar que el no come lo de los humanos… pero Rin si.**

**-que es eso que huele raro... dijo el yukai sin observarla cuando él hablo.**

**- bueno esto es una tarta de chocolate y creme cuando te digo que esta deliciosa… dijo Kagome para enredarlo mas (intrigarlo).**

**-¿y… para que es eso?… pregunto de nuevo el yukai**

**-bueno fue para festejar mi cumpleaños… pero este pedazo es para…. Pero otraves el yucai no la dejo terminar**

**-te llevare a la aldea de la anciana si me das ese trozo de lo que sea… dijo Sesshoumarou con su forma avitual de mando.**

**-eeessstteeeee… no creo que pueda ser posible ya que es para la anciana y… no termino de hablar ya que Sesshomarou comenzo a caminar.**

**-oye espera no me dejes aquí… dijo Kagome con los cabellos crispados por el coraje.**

**-mira te dare la mitad y la otra mitad se la daremos a la anciana te parece… dijo Kagome ya rindiendose ante las ordenes de el yukai.**

**El no dijo nada solo siguio su camino y como era de esperarse con el carácter de Kagome, está agarro su bolsa y comenzó su camino por el lado contrario al del Yukai.**

**-maldito Sesshoumarou que se ha creido, como si no pudiera yo solita salir de este lugar… se decia la pelinegra caminando con ravieta por lugares desconocidos para ella.**

**Llego hasta un río y vio que era muy caudaloso y como ya estaba cansada se sento en una piedra y comenzo a llorar.**

**-buuuuaaaa, buuuuu… no puede ser estoy caminando en circulos y tengo mucho frio y cansancio… no obstante con eso solo llamó la atención de unos demonios que pasaban por ahí.**

**-sniff, sniff… no huelen a algo raro es como algo dulce con olor a humano… dijeron los demonios y se decidieron ir a investigar.**

**Como Kagome ya se había percatado de su presencia corrió sin tomar encuenta su extenuación hasta llegar atrás de una cascada en donde había una cueva.**

**Casi resvalando con las rocas mojadas entró en ella.**

**Y cuando creyo estar a salvo viendo que los demonios pasaron de largo, volteo y para su sorpresa notó que alguien más se estaba escondiendo de los mismos le estaban haciendo puras maldades.**

**-haaaaaaayyyyyy… grito Kagome con todos el aire de sus pulmones.**

**-sssshhhhhhh… le dijo Rollocan que se repego a la pared mientras que los deminios se hacercaba para investigas qué había sido ese ruido**

**Pero nopudieron ver nada, ya que Rollocan y Kagome corrierón hacia el fondo de la cueva.**

**Ya dentro de la cueva ollerón una especie de ruidos raros…**

**-¿qué fie eso?... pregunto el lobo**

**-no tengo idea parece ser… pero una bola de fuego dificultó su explicación haciendolos correr como locos hacia la salida.**

**Una especie de dragonque se encontraba medio dormido dentro de la cueva, se desperto y les lanzó unresoplido con fuego que casi los carboniza….**

**Salieron sin importarles nada de lo que afuera pudieran encontrar.**

**Gracias al cielo no habia ya nadie y solo calleron al agua con todo y su existencia.**

**Para suerte de Kagome su mochila era impermeable y las cosas que traia dentro estaban a salvo.**

**(Imajinen que su laptop y su aipot se fregaran… se moriría su mamá).**

**Rollocan, se separo de Kagome sin decirle nada, asi que Kagome se volvió a quedar sola y ahora para colmo toda mojada.**

**Salio del río y se dirigió cuesta abajo.**

**Ya no podía con más cansancio y con el sueño que tenia.**

**Así que busco desesperada un lugar para acampar… y lo encontró cerca de un castillo.**

**Se dijó que solicitaría pozada en ese lugar y se encamino dentro de esté… busco al terrateniente, pero la recibieron unos yucais que parecian personas.**

**-asunto…. Le dijeron muy cortantes.**

**-buenas noches señores he venido a pedir alojamiento solo por está noche, le aseguro que mañana temprano partire… **

**-no… respondieron cortantes**

**-¿perdón?... es que afuera es muy peligroso para una mujer como yo… les dijo la chica esperando se apiadaran de ella…**

**-pero ninguno de los guardias lo hiso… ya la hiban a hechar, cuando llegó una niña de ojos negros y cabello igual de negro con facciones muy parecidas a las de ella.**

**-esperen dijo la niña…. Y aproximandose reconoció la figura de la morena.**

**-Kagome… que sorpresa… ¿Qué haces por aquí?... dijo la niña muy gustosa.**

**-kagome creyo que era un sueñoy se frotó los ojos y al ver que no era un sueño, se hecho a correr para abrazarla… pero los guardias no la dejáron.**

**Entonces Yaken Salió y dio órdenes de que la dejaran pasar.**

**Así lo hicieron… la dejarón pasar, pero no se despegaban de ella.**

**Yaken lo habia hecho no por bondadoso sino por pura curiocida, para ver que hacia por esos lugares.**

**Rin abrazo muy fuerte a esta Kagome que a pesar de que esta ya tenía 18 primaveras, no habia cambiado casi nada su cara y su alegre sonrisa.**

**Kagome se percato también de que la que si había cambiado y mucho, era Rin que ahora ya contaba con 12 años y se estaba convirtiendo en una jovencita muy atractiva.**

**Estaba muy alta, casi tan alta como Kagome y su cuerpo se parecia mucho al de ella cuando tenia los 14 años (cuando recien había llegado a esa época)…**

**-¡Rinnn… ya eres toda una damita!… estás muy grande… dijo Kagome como comentario.**

**-jajajaja… no entiendo lo que dices pero… si estoy mas alta, y aquí entre nos… ya tengo pretendiente…. Solo que ssshhhh…. Nadie lo sabe, solo Yaken y el no dirá nada… por que el quiere que me case pronto, para que me balla de aquí jijijiji…dijo La chiquilla con una gran sonrisa y en secreto.**

**-a que mendigo Yaken… Kagome recordó que en ese tiempo se casaban chicas y que las muchachas eran madres a los 14 o 15 años…. Aun no se hacia a esa idea, pero asi era ahí.**

**-¿así… y quien es el susodicho?... pregunto por no dejar.**

**--haaaaaaaaa… tu lo conoces Kagome, es Kohaku, el hermano de tu amiga Sango, es muy guapo y ya tiene trabajo, gana bien… es muy atento conmigo y yo lo quiero mucho… dijo todo tan rapido que a Kagome le costaba un poco de trabajo asimilar la información….**

**Huuuu si Sesshoumarou se enterará que fue el mismo chico que despertó de la muerte, para que despues le robara a su hija …. Uuuuuu… pensaba Kagome que eso si sería un GRAN problema en el cual ella no debería meterse.**

**Kagome paso adentró una vez advirtió que los yucais se iban de su lado por ordenes de Yaken.**

**Ya estando a dentro, Kagome observo que era muy grande el lugar y muy acojedor.**

**-está bonita tu casa Rin… dijo Kagome alagando el buen gusto.**

**-no es mi casa Kagome… es la casa del amo Sesshomarou, y la verdad el esta muy enojado, ojala no salga de su cuarto y se vaya a desquitar con tigo.**

**Dijo Rin muy preocupada.**

**-huuuuuuuuy, entonces que mejor me voy… yo creo que no deberia de estar aquí.. dijo Kagome dirijiendo sus pasos hacia la puerta.**

**Pero entonces de una de las puertas contiguas surgió el gran yukai de cabellos plateados.**

**-mmmmmmmmm… humana tienes con tigo todavia ese olor raro, veniste a entregarmelo por tu propia voluntad?... pregunto el yucai muy serio.**

**Como Kagome estaba cansada y la verdad ya no queria nada más que dormir, lo afirmo con la cabeza.**

**El Yukai cambio de semblante y estiro la mano…**

**Ella se quito la mochila y lo miro muy enojada y pensativa…. Tenía que sacar ventaja de esto y no sabía como.**

**-bueno… te lo dare con dos condiciones…**

**Una es que me dejes descanzar en una recamara y la otra es que mañana me lleves a la aldea de Kaede… que te parece… pregunto con los nervios de punta.**

**-mmmm… amí nadie me pone condiciones… dijo el Yukai volviendo su mano a su lugar, pero entonces Rin venteó el pastel y se acerco.**

**Kagome estaba apunto de guardarlo e irse de ese lugar… no pensaba umillarse más ante ese agriado yukai, le faltaba una esposa o que…**

**Kagome no se dio cuenta cuando por la espalda se asomó la carita de Rin escudriñando en su mochila.**

**-mmmm que bien huele… ¿qué es kagome?... pregunto la jovencita haciendo una mueca cariñosa.**

**Kagome al ver su carita no pudo resistir y saco el pedazo de pastel.**

**-mira Rin, se llama Tarta de chocolate o pastel, como gustes y es muy rico quieres una probadita, dijo Kagome sin tomar en cuenta a Sesshoumarou que se quedó observando a las a las dos chicas.**

**Una vez que Kagome partió en cuatro la tarta, le proporcionó un pedazo a Rin y otro lo tomo ella y las dos merendaron.**

**Rin al probar ese manjar quedo estaciada y sus ojos lo mostraron de inmediato.**

**-mmmm,,, que rico esta, por favor Kagome dejame comer otro pedazo ¿siiiii?**

**Kagome no tenía ninguna réplica, para que la chica comierá un pedazo más ya que sabía que los pasteles de su mamá eran suculentos.**

**-bien Rin pero solo uno más ya que el otro sera para una amiga mía, y asi el último pedazo lo guardo con todo el cuidado que pudo.**

**Una vez que ya estaba todo listo se coloco la mochila y le dio la espalda al sujeto de cabellera plateada.**

**Disponiendose a marcharse de ahí.**

**-donde crees que vas, le dijo el Yucai tomando la mochila con sus garras.**

**Ella solo se sarandeo para poderse librar de su agarre, pero no lo consiguio.**

**Caminó, aun cargandola por la mochila y la arrojó a uno de los cuartos.**

**-Ahí te quedaras por hoy, ya mañana hablaremos… dijo el peliplateado cerrando y alejandose de ahí.**

**Kagome se quedo como idá durante unos segundos… tratando de entender la actitud de ese yucai todo loco**

**-bueno ya ni modo, se enojo pero mañana se le pasará… dijo saliendo de su letargo y acurrucandose en una colchoneta que había en el suelo.**

**Desperto al otro día cuando sintió que la punta de un palo le golpeaba la cabeza.**

**-pero… ¿qué te pasa?... dijo, agarrando enfadada la punta del báculo de yaquen el cual la arrebato de su sueño.**

**-oye niña... Quita tus manos de mi báculo, no eres digna de tocarlo… dijo con burla.**

**-jaaa… Tu y tu báculo me pueden ir haciendo los mandados… ¿Qué te crees golpeandome de esa forma en mí cabeza, repugnante sapo asqueroso… dijo la chica con gran desprecio.**

**En ese momento llegó Rin y se arrojó a los brazos de Kagome… quíen la recibió con agrado.**

**Kagome… el señor Sesshoumarou salió desde temprano y dijo que no te fueras… que esperaras… mientras lo esperas, si quieres podemos ir a las aguas termales para tomar un baño… ¿quieres?... pregunto la niña, que desde que supo que Kagome permanecería todo el día, formó muchos planes para estar con ella… ya que le caía muy bien.**

**-bien Rin, solo déjame sacar ropa limpia para cambiarme y en un minuto nos marchamos… dijo Kagome, desperezandose por completo y observando que el desgraciado enano verde ya se habia retirado.**

**Las dos salieron al patio trasero de la casa (que por cierto era muy grande)**

**Y llegaron hasta donde unas aguas termales estaban esperandolas.**

**Se metieron sin siquiera cuidarse de que alguien las advirtiera; ya que sabían que a los Yukais, no les atraían las humanas.**

**Se entretuvieron mucho jugando, nadando y reposando el baño.**

**Kagome le hacia diferentes peinados a Rin, como si esta fuera su muñeca; y además le hacía cosquillas y le contaba historias y chistes.**

**Así pasaron un agradable rato hasta que a las dos les dió hambre.**

**-oye Rin ¿que es lo que tú comes?... pregunto indiscreta la pelinegra.**

**-bueno… yo hago mí propia comida… es que como soy la única humana… y soy diferente a ellos, tu entiendes verdad.**

**-Además desde que conocí al amo Sesshoumarou… él me indicó que yo solita buscará mi propio alimento y la verdad haora ya no me cuestá nada de trabajo, ven te voy a enseñar unos trucos para conseguirla.**

**-¿Qué te apetece desayunar?... pregunto Kagome confiada.**

**-puuues, mmmm … fruta, pescado, algo de jugo y pan…. Dijo la niña para haber si Kagome le daba el resto del pastel de chocolate.**

**Entonces sin más preámbulos Kagome y Rin salierón del agua y se fuerón con sus cosas, a buscar su alimento.**

**-bien entonces bamos al río a pescar… dijo Rin.**

**Salieron del castillo, y se internarón en el bosque. Yaken sabía que la sacerdotisa era de confiar, por eso no las acompaño quedandose en el castillo a descansar su cansado cuerpo.**

**Kagome portaba su mochila amarilla, la cual nunca abandonaba nunca, así que por ende traía todo lo que necesitaba para desayunar afuera.**

**Saco su arrosera de energía solar y la puso con algo de arroz, mientras que Rin le enseñaba a pescar con gran facilidad, obtuvieron cuatro peces medianos, y con una navaja, Kagome los limpió y los puso a freír con algunas verduras que había encontrado.**

**Con algo de suerte Rin encontró un árbol de manzanas y también unos hongos.**

**Asi que Kagome acompleto el desayuno con eso, además de que puso unos huevos a cocer junto con el arroz, y dos jugos que olvido darle a chippo (ya qué lo trajo del futuro).**

**Así que ese día Rin comió como nunca, en su nueva vida…(hay que recordar que ella ya había muerto)… como pan Kagome le regaló un panquesito de chocolate llamado en su epoca pingüinos.**

**-mmmmmmmmmmm… Kagome esto es lo más sabroso que he comido hasta hoy, me quiero quedar contigo toda la vida… Rin le dijo eso sin pensar en las consecuencias.**

**Kagome ni tarda ni peresosa pensó en llevarse a Rin para siempre, del lado de ese ser tan frio y autoritario, asi que enlugar de emprender la marcha hacía el castillo, se fueron para el otro lado. **

**Kagome solo camino unos Kilometros más cuando se encontró con Rollocan otra ves, él le dijo la hubicación de la aldea mas proxima, así que ellá se dirijió hacia allí.**

**Pero no contaba con la astucia del Yukai mas amargo del planeta… y las encontró ya casi llegando al pueblo.**

**Eso enojo mucho al Yukai, quien en sus brazos traia a Kaede.**

**Se les ubicó justo enfrente y Kagome sintió que el estómago se le salía de la impresión.**

**-ho..ho..la Kaa..ede que haces con él,,, expresó la chica tartamudeando y retrocediendo más de un paso… ya habia soltado la mano de Rin y no dudaba en que tendría que salir corriendo de ahí, así que poco a poco soltó su mochila, la cual pesaba horrores y le impediría el escapar de ese monstruo.**

**El también habia soltado a Kaede la cual inmediatamente se fue al lado de Rin y la puso por delante de ella (hay que recordar que el Yucai tiene debilidad por Rin y él jamás le haría nada a ella).**

**Él la acorralaba paso a paso y cada vez se hacercaba más a ella… tanto así que pudo distinguir el color de sus iris y el olor a pescado que habian comido por la tarde (es que ya eran como las 8:00 de la tarde, pero ellas no lo sabían por que habían caminado mucho y además por que todavía no existian los relojes jijiji)**

**-¿qué tal Sesshoumarou, por que te hacercas tanto?... dijo la joven pelinegra.**

**-¿y por qué no? ademas que están haciendo aquí… si las deje en el castillo… y le dije a Rin que no salieran, que me esperarán… dijo Sesshoumarou sin dejar de seguirla.**

**-bueno verás…. Mmm… es qué salimos a buscar comida y pues se nos hizo un poco tarde… dijo como escusa y aún no dejaba de caminar hacia atrás.**

**-mmmmm… pues como no se les va a hacer tarde si caminarón más de 18 kilometros... ademas Rin sabe muy bien regresar al castillo sin perderse… dijo ya casi pudiendo tocarla.**

**-haaaa… oye que bonitos ojos tienes… están más bonitos que los de Inuyasha ¿verdad?... dijo ella queriendo distraerlo.**

**-pues la verdad no me importa en lo más minimo… pero te diré que me sirven muy bien en la oscuridad para atrapar a mis presas… dijo, y esta ves ya no caminó ya que la chica había topado de espaldas con un árbol muy grande.**

**-haaaa yyy…. ¿eso es muy seguido?... pregunto ya temblando de miedo.**

**-pues si algunas veses… contesto serio.**

**-entonces… ¿no usas tu olfato?, se que es muy bueno ¿no?…. Inuyasha siempre lo utilizaba… je… dijo como queriendo disipar su inquietud.**

**-si de hecho también puedo oler a Kilometros… ¿Cómo crees que las hallé?... dijo y está vez la tomo de el brazo.**

**Kagome al sentir su mano fría… se estremesio mucho y brinco de miedo… está vez había ido muy, muy lejos y sabía que con él no se jugaba, tenía que atenerse a las consecuencias… y nadie la protegería, ya que a nadie le había avisado.**

**-tu boca no es muy grande… así que me imajino que has de comer presas pequeñas ¿verdad?, más pequeñas que yo ¿verdad?... dijo algo desesperada.**

**-mi boca es perfecta para comer ineptas como tú… y de hecho cuando me llevan la contraría, las saboreo mejor… dijo atrayéndola, muy cerca de él.**

**-oye Sesshoumarou, no me hagas daño por favor… además yo tengo muy mal sabor yyy… la verdad buuuu… ni siquie... Erá... he... Buuu amado… buuuu…. Dijo la chica entre llanto y miedo.**

**Él, la observo y penso que se veía muy linda con los ademanes que hacia, además él nunca tubo la intención de comersela… y menos delante de Rin, ya que él sabía que a Rin esa chica tan graciosa, le era muy querida.**

**Peró pará darle una leección por hacer lo que ellá quiso y no lo que él ordeno… siguió el juego.**

**-mmmmm qué bien hueles humana, y ademàs te ves muy apetitosa… será mejor que te pruebe un poco para ver si eres tan esquisita como pareces… dijo olfateando su pelo y su cuello.**

**Kagome casí gritaba, lo que le impedía hacerlo, era que no localizaba su voz, por ningún lado… el miedo la tenia paralizada.**

**-¡Haaaaaa!…. Chiquilla… que festín me voy a dar contigo… seguia diciendo Sesshoumarou, repegandola hacia él y exhibiendo su cuello libre de su cabello color negro obscuro que caía libremente.**

**Para ese entonces el peliplateado no se había dado cuenta que la cercanía de la chica lo estaba exitando en forma inrracional… ya que en ese momento en realidad quería probarla.**

**Por el lado de Kagome, el miedo no la dejaba ver que el Yukai ya no la sujetaba fuertemente… sino más bien la acariciaba.**

**El Yukai pasaba su mano por toda la espalda de ella y su boca daba pequeños mordiscos en el cuello de la chica para que está sintierá que de verdad el se la iba a comer…**

**-eres tán deliciosa que no dejare nada de tu humanidad… dijo, y la tomó por la cintura recargandola más a él.**

**Sintío su estrecho y bien proporcionado cuerpo, las curvas de las caderas, y de los senos firmes y enormes, que a simple vista no había notado.**

**Kaede y Rin se miraban una a la otra… tratando de entender la situación, que de un momento cambió de ser una pesadilla a ser una ecena muy comprometedora.**

**-¿qué hacemos…? Pregunto Rin con una sonrisa… ya que por dentro estaba que saltaba de felicidad, pues las dos personas que más quéria parecia que se iban a entender…**

**-pues…. Yo creo que mejor los dejamos solos… ¿no te parece?... y diciendo esto se marcharon de ahí, para entrar al puebo y buscar algo de comer.**

**Mientras Kagome ya no sentía el miedo, que la habia paralizado momentos atrás… pero aun así, no se movia de su lugar ya que se sentía muy agusto entre el árbol y el cuerpo de el yukai.**

**-¿me vas a comer toda, toda?... pregunto ya con una voz pasiva y adormilada…**

**-si completamente, devoraré todo tu cuerpo centimetro a centimetro, no dejare nada a los gusanos… hasta tus huesos los roeré uno por uno… dijo el chico besando y mordiendo sensualmente a la chica por toda su cara y cuello, cada parte expuesta (bueno lo que se podía del cuello para arriba).**

**Kagome ya abrazaba a Sesshoumarou y apreciaba su cuerpo varonil, cada milimetro… no dejaba de agasajarse (bueno la espalda del joven) se sentía mucho calor.**

**El no dejaba de aspirar el olor que Kagome comenzó a desprender y por un momento se perdió en un torbellino de sensaciones que no creeía que el pudiera sentir con nadie.**

**De repente, apartaron sus cabezas y se miraron uno al otro y no pudiendo evitar caer en el hechiso de perderse en su mirada con deceo de uno y otro… se fuerón acercando lentamente y se besaron por casi 2 minutos sin tomar aire siquiera… lo que proboco, que se separarán rapidamente, y los dos aspiraron sin dejarse de mirar.**

**-Humana… ya no podras huir de mí, te voy a ser mía y jamás te alejaras de mí… dijo el yukai abrasando muy fuerte a Kagome, quién no lo solto ni un momento.**

**-Sesshoumarou… dijo ella de manera muy sensual **

**Kagome no quería renunciar a sus aspiraciones de ser alguien en la vida, y jamas dejaría de pasar por el pozo (para ir a la escuela)… pero sabía también que los sentimientos despertados en ese momento no se extinguirían tan facilmente y además ella no los quería eliminar.**

**-Sesshoumarou… no puedo quedarme para siempre en esta epoca, pero estare el tiempo que tú digas… dijo la pelinegra acomodandose en el pecho del yucai.**

**-yo existiré cien o docientos años más… quiero que estes ese tiempo con migo… dijo de manera formal y fría.**

**Ella se rió de la ocurrencia de él, pero al sentir que el no la soltaba y tampoco se reía, ella levantó la cabeza para verlo mejor.**

**-yo soy una humana y no creo que dure ese tiempo… así que por que mejor no duramos el tiempo que yo viva… dijo de forma sencilla.**

**Él la observo y le dío otro beso más duradero que el anterior y dijo al termino de este….**

**-Podría besarte una eternidad si tu lo quisieras, dime ¿tú lo quieres?... pregunto sin separarse.**

**-siiiiiii, dijo la chica y lo beso aun más, parandose de puntitas para lograrlo.**

**-estas segura… ya no habra marcha atrás…. Yo estoy muy seguro de lo que quiero, pero tú no lo has pensado aún.**

**-¿a que te refieres?… ¿como que tú ya estas seguro?… ¿de que?.. ¿De qué debería de estar segurá?…. Pregunto Kagome algo confundida.**

**De ser mi esposa para la eternidad… yo ya no quiero estar solo y lo que en este momento siento, nunca lo había sentido con nadie, así que eres la elejida de mi corazón para compartir el resto de mi vida con tigo… **

**-¿no importa que sea una humana?... digo, no se… como siempre le reprochaste a Inuyasha por enamorarse de Kikiou, a lo mejor y despues te retractas… dijo Kagome deceando que no se desdijera.**

**-No lo creo… llevo 4 años viviendo con Rin y he llegado a quererla como a una hija, es por eso que he visto mi error al juzgar mal a los, humanos… dijo besandole nuevamente el cuello.**

**Kagome al sentir sus labios nuevamente recorrer su parte mas sencible, dijo con voz casi audible…**

**-si, si quiero ser tuya… y busco sus labios para reafirmarlo nuevamente… beso que el acepto gustoso.**

**-bien… entonces… esto te dolerá un poco, pero lo are para sellar este pacto… dijo y de repente la levanto y puso al descubierto su hombro y en ese momento la mordió lo suficiente para dejar salir un hilo de sangre, el saboreó su sangre hasta que dejo de salir.**

**Y despues el mordió su muñeca y al salir su sangre se la dío a beber, hasta que dejo de salir y encuanto ella sintió la sangre de él en su boca, comenzó a ver como en tercera dimención…**

**Se asusto un poco pero despues le entrarón muchas ganas de seguir comiendo mas sangre…**

**Él, la retiró cuando penso que era suficiente y le explicó que con ese ritual sencillo élla ya era su esposa y el sería su esposo por la eternidad y que perduraría hasta que él muriera… cosa que a élla le sorprendió mucho.**

**-poseerás habilidades que nunca tuviste, veras cambios en ti, se desarrollaran mejor tus sentidos, y alcanzaras velocidades inimajinables, además nunca envejeseras y lo mejor de todo… podrás tener a mis crias sin que por ello pierdas la vida.**

**-guuuuau… y me transformare como tú… pregunto alucinada**

**-no, nolo creo, seras una humana con habilidades pero nunca serás una Yucai real.**

**-bueno pero aún así ¿me vas a querer verdad?... pregunto repegandosele de nuevo. **

**-claro que te voy a querer… ya te dije que esto, solo se hace con la persona que es especial para ti… además quiero muchos hijos… dijo viendo la cara de asombro de Kagome**

**-te parece si le comunicamos a Rin lo sucedido y le pedimos a Kaede una bendición para que nos baya bien siempre… dijo Kagome para dicipar sus pensamientos.**

**-me parece bien, pero la bendición será mejor que no nos la de… ahora tú tampoco podrás recibir nada de eso, púes te podrías desintegrar…. Que irónico no… jajajajaj**

**Kagome lo miró y también comenzó a reír… la verdad hace mucho que ella no había vuelto a ocupar sus poderes de sacerdotisa, pero ahora… mucho menos lo haría, tomo por el talle al yucai y se encaminaron hacia el pueblo para buscar a Rin y a Kaede.**

**Kagome al hacer todo esto jamás penso en dejar de ir a su epoca y sabía que a lo mejor con la perla de shicon también podría pasar su nueva familia… pero eso ya lo vería despues… despues de la luna de miel**

**Fin.**

**Espero les alla gustado son las 6 am. De la mañana y creo que mejor me voy a dormir un rato para que mañana la suba… bueno feliz navidad y recuerden los quiero mucho a todos les deceo lo mejor a cada uno… hasta pronto.**


End file.
